


Flashbacks of The War

by Solussin



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga), ソードアート・オンライン - 川原礫 | Sword Art Online - Kawahara Reki
Genre: Anime, M/M, Romance, Sad, Tragedy, War of Underworld (Sword Art Online), etc. - Freeform, sao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:09:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25119673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solussin/pseuds/Solussin
Summary: After the game Alicization ends, Kirito finds himself in a mental hospital. For starters everyone he knew doesn’t know anything he’s talking about, and the familiar soft voice calling his name is only seems a memory until someone familiar joins.
Relationships: Eolyne Herlentz/Kirigaya Kazuto | Kirito, Eugeo & Alice Zuberg | Alice Synthesis Thirty, Eugeo & Kirigaya Kazuto | Kirito, Eugeo/Kirigaya Kazuto | Kirito
Comments: 8
Kudos: 47
Collections: Yujikiri/ Eugeo and Kirito





	Flashbacks of The War

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eugeo_Kirigaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eugeo_Kirigaya/gifts).



> I’m still developing as a writer, so please let me know what you think so far of this story!

“Name?”   
  


“It’s Kirito.”

”Mr. Kirigaya, we’ve been over this. please tell us your _real_ name.”   
  


“I already told you, it’s Kirito, Kirito the Swordsman.” Kirito turned his head to the nurse sitting behind the glass window. She had long blonde hair pulled back into a bun with bright green eyes and red glasses. for some reason, she reminded him of someone he probably knew, friend? No, relative maybe?

Her lips were pulled back in a bit of a frown as she leaned into the microphone, sighing. “Mr. Kirigaya, we’ve been over this, you’re not a real swordsman, you’re a huma-

Kirito drowned out the rest of what she was saying after that. He’d heard the same thing everyday for as long as he could remember being in this hellhole. turning his attention to the blinding ceiling light, he squinted a little as the harsh brightness shone down on him. How long had he been siting here? minutes? Hours? Days? He wasn’t even sure what time was anymore, let alone what reality he was in.   
  


he looked down at the black and white sleeves his arms had been forced into. the uncomfortableness of it making him wriggle a bit. earlier that day he been forced into the jacket to protect himself from any self harm after he’d managed to take the examiner’s scalpel twice. If the nurse hadn’t been here, he would’ve easily gotten out of the straight jacket and made a run for it, but he knew it would only end up with him being back in the hole. After weeks of being in solitude and darkness, he knew that being alone with his thoughts had to be more frightening then being with people. He’d grown so used to solitude, but never the dreams and flashbacks that came to haunt him. 

Everything after yesterday had been a bit of a blur. It resonated in the back of his mind, like a distant echo calling out to him in the dark. Even if he wasn’t sure how he’d ended up here or if this was even real or not, he knew one thing: everything that had happened before was real. from the tower, to the war, even him.   
  
  


_Him_.

He could feel his stomach muscles tighten and throat dry at the very thought of the memory as everything began to rush back to him. squeezing his eyes shut, he could hear echoes of people screaming rang in his ears.

_‘We need to get to the tower Kirito! There’s not much time!’  
  
_

  
The tower.   
  


Yes. He needed to get back to the _tower_ , get back to fighting the war, get back to saving him—

  
“Mr. Kirigaya?”  
  


his eyes flew open to the nurse behind the glass only a moment ago, now standing before him, hand resting on the back of his chair. “I think it’s time we take you back to your room. Maybe more sleep can help you relax again.”   
  


he knew what that meant. more medicine he would be forced to take to quiet his delusions. Less of a problem for them. None of the medicine he took even helped, no matter how many times they upped the dosage, or shots, the flashbacks always came back.   
  
  


They _always_ came back.   
  


The nurse bent down, gently placing her hand on the side of his face to get his attention. He winced a little from the sudden contact without warning. when was the last time he had human contact like this? He was still getting used to the gentleness he’d forgotten back then. “Look, Mr. Kiragaya—,”

”Kirito.” Kirito closed his eyes sighing. “That’s my real name.” The name Kazuto couldn’t be his name. If anything it was probably another version of him in some other life. 

”—Kirito,” she corrected a bit hesitantly, “We’re all trying to make sure the inevitable doesn’t comes your way. sometimes your...delusions can get to you, especially if you’ve suffered memory loss and can’t remember much of anything. I think you’re stuck between that and the present, and when that happens, what seems more real to you can take over.” 

“Meaning?” Kirito asked as he opened his eyes. She grazed his cheek with her thumb before pulling her hand away. “It means...you may have a hard time telling your reality, and your delusions apart from one another.” 

If this was reality, it was a reality he’d wish he hadn’t woken up to. he wished he could escape and be free in whatever world he’d knew before, the reality, the life he’d lived. The life with animals he’d never seen before grace the sky, the tower standing above every village, and most important of all: the garden of blue roses he’d engraved from time and time again in his mind. illuminating so beautifully under the night sky.   
  
  


he remembered every night. he’d come outside of his room and lay in the flowers, eyes glossing over the sky tirelessly. In the distance, he’d hear someone come up from behind him and sit down, combing fingers through his hair gently as he drifted off to sleep. 

it was one of the memory’s he could still call home to. one of the memories he knew for sure was _real_. He had no idea how to prove it with just a word, but he knew it happened.   
  


“I’ll take you back to your room now.”

He was grateful he was able to go now. He felt his stomach growl a bit, but he decided to ignore it. he couldn’t really find the appetite to eat anything, and he knew it was one of the reasons why he felt so tired and weak. 

Sleep seemed like the best option take. He would put up with the nightmares, but right now, he just needed to rest. 

As the nurse helped him up out of his chair and out the door, he thought he saw something standing near the door beside him. turning back around to get a clear vivid shot of whatever it was, his eyes slowly widened. 

‘ _Kirito_ ’

he'd heard it. There was no doubt. 

Kirito stopped walking, pulling away from the nurse as he pushed against the door. “Wait! Wait I think I heard something!” 

struggling to pull him back, Kirito refused, scrambling to the door once more, “Mr. Kirigaya! Please calm down! There’s nothing there! You need to liste—“ 

“I don’t care!”

He had heard it loud and clear, there was no mistake. The soft honeyed voice too gentle for any man, the flaxen blonde hair and unforgettable green eyes. Whether it be a figment or his imagination or something else, he was here. There was no other way, he had to be. “It has to be him! It has to be—“  
  
Before he made it to the door, he felt something heavy tackle him to the hard floor, forcing the side of his head down onto it. He struggled, but his struggling was deemed pointless as he felt something cold press onto the side of his neck.   
  


“No! You don’t understand! I have to get back to him! I have to! It’s the only thing I have left! Please—“

Tears began to prick at the corners of his eyes as his vision began to blurry, and suddenly everything in the room seemed inaudible. The talking he’d heard moments ago began to cease as he felt his eyelids grow heavy. 

Was this how things were to end? Was this what he would be condemned to for the rest of his life? Lost and confused? Unable to get back to the world he knew, unable to get back to the life with him?   
  


As his eyes closed, he saw him, and this time he was sure somewhere deep down inside that he was real. That somehow he had came here to rescue him, came here to prove everything would be alright. Like a light in the dark, or a flicker of hope in a world of nothing.   
  


Tears streamed down his face as he began to drift off to sleep. He didn’t want to lose him again. He didn’t want him to leave him. As he reached his hand out one final time towards the person, he could feel his vision going blurry before going black. “Eu...geo....”

’ _Stand my hero,”_ he heard the voice say as everything went dark. ‘ _It’s not your time to go yet. It’s not over.’_


End file.
